Merry Christmas! (Edward Elric One-Shot)
by OtakuFox43
Summary: God I need to stop using that title...But this is for my friend Jasmine so I hope you like it! u


It was Christmas time in Central city, snow was falling gently onto the streets below and the trees were covered with a light frost, creating a scene that was once thought to only be seen in storybooks.

Walking along those frosty sidewalks was a girl who went by the name of Jasmine, for as long as she could remember, she had never seen a winter like that in Central, she had never seen so much as a single snowflake fall in Central so this came as a rather shocking surprise to her.

Living in Central her whole life, of course she has heard of the famous 'Hero of the people' the "Fullmetal' alchemist Edward Elric.

A blush would spread over her face just from the thought of the golden-haired boy, ever since the first time she had seen him, her heart pounds from the thought of seeing him again.

_The moon was shining slightly in the starless sky, it was a lovely spring evening, and Jasmine was walking home from the library. "Oh man, it's already dark.." she sighed slightly, running her hand through her short black hair, truthfully, she wasn't scared of the dark or anything like that, but like any other woman, she would be scared of being out too late at night because who knew what kind of people could be lurking at night? Just waiting for an unsuspecting girl like her to walk by. _

_As she was clutching the book in her hands, making her way home, her brown eyes widened and she jumped as she heard what sounded like an explosion, and right in front of her, came forth Scar, the infamous State Alchemist killer that was always making headlines on the local papers, he had busted through an unsuspecting building, the Ishvalian man took a short glance at her before looking behind him, starting to run as he saw what appeared to be a large suit of armor chasing him. _

"_Get back here!" The armor called, his voice actually sounding rather young for such a large suit of armor..._

_The tanned-skinned girl was in a slight state of shock from what she had just witnessed and it would take her mind a few seconds to process what she had just seen, but as she was standing on the sidewalk, looking down slightly at the rubble of the wall Scar had just blown through, she didn't even notice that above her, a rather large piece of the wall was about to fall right on top of her. _

"_Get out of the way!" Called a voice she could identify as a teenage boy, but before she could react, she was already pulled out of the way and was pulled close to someone, she could feel leather pressed against her cheek, probably her savior's shirt, looking up slightly, a bright blush appeared on her face as she saw that the boy holding her had golden hair tied into a braid and eyes that were an equal shade of gold, from what she had read, she knew right away who this boy was...The full metal alchemist himself...Edward Elric had just saved her life. _

_As she started to regain her ability to speak, she was cut off slightly as Edward was the first to speak. "Are you alright? That was a pretty close call back there." He spoke, chuckling slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood in case she was in any kind of mental trauma. _

_Jasmine could only nod slightly, being unable to say anything and was at a loss for words. "Brother!" She saw Ed's head whip to the right, where the suit of armor was chasing Scar, he then grabbed the girl's hand and helped her up. "Sorry, but I have to go, be careful on your way home!" He called, rushing off in the same direction, but Jasmine just looked onward at the boy's back, watching him run away as a slight blush appeared on her face, her heart was pounding and leaping out of her chest, and it was in that moment, that she realized that she had fallen in love with said boy..._

Since that night, Jasmine has tried to at least make friends with the two boys and seemed to have made real headway with Alphonse, he was a lot more friendly then she anticipated, but with Edward, she just noticed that he was starting to try avoid talking to her or even worse, have any kind of contact with her, and that just broke her heart.

For a long time, she's had a problem with her self-confidence, despite her friends telling her how beautiful she is, she's had bad luck with love and now was very worried that she might have driven Edward away from her.

This Christmas, she created an ultimatum for herself. She was going to confess her feelings to Edward, and wanted to know how he truly felt about her, if it was anything but good or if he didn't return her feelings, then she was going to give up completely, give up on ever finding true love and was also going to stay away from the Elric brothers, completely cut off contact with them.

Since becoming friends with the Elrics, she was granted permission from Colonel Roy Mustang himself to enter Central headquarters as much as she pleased, making it that much easier for her to talk to them, but she knew that tonight, Christmas Eve, was when she was going to have to force her fears down into the pit of her stomach and confess her feelings to Edward, the boys often traveled a lot and she never got to see them too much unless they were delivering a report to the Colonel or were passing through on their way to another location or city.

"Ahh, good evening Miss Jasmine, come to see the Elric brothers?" warrant Officer Falman spoke with a slight smile, standing next to the door of the dorm room that the boys were taking refuge in for the night.

"Yeah, I won't be long though, it's starting to get late." She spoke, looking outside slightly and seeing that it was just getting darker and darker as the seconds ticked by. "Well go right ahead, last I saw, Ed was reading another book and Al was decorating the room for the holidays." Falman chuckled a bit as he moved out of the way of the door and opened it for Jasmine.

"That sounds like Al, he did say that he was really excited about Christmas." She spoke with a slight smile, Al seemed to have a unique child-like innocence around him, that really made him a delight to talk to or to just be around.

Looking into the room, a smile made its way onto the girl's face as she saw that Alphonse had hung Christmas lights all around the edges of the room, and there was even a small Christmas tree that was completely decorated in an empty corner of the room, the armored boy was still going around the front room, while Edward was just lying on the couch with an alchemy book in his hands.

"Oh Jasmine! Merry Christmas! I didn't think we'd see you tonight." Al spoke in an obviously happy tone as Jasmine's smile grew slightly but didn't forget why she was there in the first place.

"Hey Ed..." She spoke, glancing at the blonde who only started blushing slightly and kept his nose buried in his book. "Hey..."

"Um, Al? I was wondering if I could talk to Ed alone for a few minutes, is that alright?" Jasmine looked at Al, who nodded a little bit. "Oh sure, I was going to go by the library and return some books anyway." He spoke, swiftly walking out of the room and leaving both Ed and Jasmine alone in the room.

The tanned girl clenched her fists slightly, trying to think of how to even get him to talk, at the moment, her mind was drawing a complete blank. "So what did you want to talk about?" She blinked when she heard Ed speak, not looking up from his book as he sat up on the couch.

At that point, a bright blush started to spread over the girl's face and she looked away slightly, her mind scrambling to think of what she should respond with, her nerves beginning to get the better of her.

"W-Well...I, um...I..." She stuttered, the blush just getting worse before she just looked down, her fists clenched tightly at her sides before she finally managed to release the words she was holding in her throat.

"I-I like you alright?! I have ever since you saved my life!" The moment she said that, Edward's eyes widened slightly, closing his book and actually putting it down to reveal the bright blush that was on his face and getting worse by the second.

"Jasmine-"

"But I want to know why you've been avoiding me! Did I do something to make you hate me?! Tell me!" The girl spoke in an almost pleading tone of voice, tears now working into her eyes as she continued to look down at her feet, blushing even more then she was before.

"You're an idiot." Looking up slightly, Jasmine blinked a couple of times when she felt Edward wrap his arms around her gently, in an almost loving embrace.

"E-Edward..."

"I don't hate you alright?" With a blush, Jasmine saw the boy looking away from her, almost as if he was embarrassed. "I-I'm not good with this kind of thing but...I guess I feel the same way, I don't hate you..It's far from that." He spoke, blushing still as a slight smile appeared on jasmine's face, causing her to lean up to the blushing blonde and gently kiss him, despite the fact that her heart was racing and butterflies were partying in her stomach at that moment.

The blush on Edward's face could only get worse as he felt the girl kissing him, but he quickly started to follow his instincts and gently kissed her back, wrapping his arms around the girl.

Outside, Alphonse glanced up at the kissing silhouette and chuckled slightly. "Even though he was naughty this year, Brother still got his present." He spoke, and if he could, he would have been smiling.


End file.
